Wasteland Twins
by TheIceCreamNinja
Summary: Twins are thrown into the waists to find their father, but things are never that easy.
1. The Tunnel Snakes

"As far as I can tell, you are a perfectly healthy, sixteen year old boy. So yes, you have to go to class to take your G.O.A.T. exam." My father told me as he finished the examination.  
"But dad." I groaned. "I really am sick."  
"No, you 'really' aren't. The first thing I learned when I became a doctor, was how to tell if a kid was playing sick to get out of a test." He replied.  
"Well, alright then. Later dad." I stood up and began to walk away.  
"And son."  
"Yes, dad?"  
"I know what you did with Amata last night."  
"I...uh...we just..."  
"Save it." He told me. "Son, I expected better from you."  
"But dad i-"  
"Who am I kidding? I am proud of you son. Just make sure you use protection. I don't need another reason for the overseer to come kicking down our door."  
"Another reason?" I questioned.  
"Never mind that. Get to class."  
"Yes sir." I replied. I walked out of the science lab and said 'hello' to Jonas, my father's assistant. I walked down the hallway and the sound of familiar voices grew louder.  
"Get out of my way you stupid tunnel snakes." Amata struggled.  
"I'll show you a real tunnel snake Amata." Butch spoke.  
"Yeah Butchie. Tell that little bitch." I heard my sister's voice. I turned a corner and saw Butch, leaning against a wall, in front of Amata, and my sister, who was in her tunnel snakes jacket and her white, very low-cut tank top that exposed her stomach, and her tattoo of a snake on her stomach. She was standing behind Butch, with a cigarette in her mouth.  
"Sorry, Butch." I leaned against the wall between him and Amata. "She is not a fan of garden snakes."  
"What did you say to me, Nosebleed? Your sister was quite happy with it." Butch mocked.  
"Yeah, well she has learned to live with disappointment.  
"That's it, Nosebleed. You're going to get your ass kicked." Butch stood upright and readied himself for a fight, his two cronies readied themselves as well, and my sister stepped back.  
"Oh by all means. I'd love to see you try and fight me." I taunted him.  
"Kick his ass Butchie." My sister spoke up from behind Butch. She was shorter than him by a five or six inches.  
"Alright then. Say goodbye, bitch." Butch cocked back, ready to swing.  
"Goodbye, bitch." I told him. His fist swung forward and I leaned to the side, dodging the attack. I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me as I held up my elbow and it hit him in the nose. He fell to the ground as his two minions attacked at the same time. I dodged both of them, grabbed their heads, and smacked them together. They fell to the floor and I put my arm around Amata.  
"Thanks for taking care of them, assholes." She thanked.  
"No problem. I'm happy to help out." I replied. We walked into the classroom. I looked back and saw my sister helping Butch off the floor.  
"Good to see you Mister Nelsen." Mister Brotch, the vault teacher greeted me as I stepped into the classroom.  
"And you as well, Mister Brotch."  
"Good to see you Miss Almodovar." He greeted her as well.  
"Good to see you Mister Brotch." She replied.  
"Are you two ready for the big test?"  
"We sure are. I know that the Tunnel Snakes are as well." I told him as Butch and his gang walked into the room and sat down.  
"Well, let's get started then." He told us. I sat down in my seat, at the front of the class, right next to Mister Brotch's desk. Amata sat in her seat, right behind me.  
"Now that everybody has found the classroom, we can begin. Please keep your eyes to yourselves." He began. "Yes, I'm talking to you, Mister Deloria." He added.  
"Sure thing mister Brotch." Butch chuckled.  
"If anybody else has an insightful comment they would like to make, we can begin."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. next wednsday's chapter will be the G.O.A.T. it wil sort of help you get to know what skills Hunter favors.

Later days.

=H


	2. The GOAT

G.O.A.T. Test.

Question one: You are approached by a frenzied Vault scientist, who yells, "I'm going to put my quantum harmonizer in your photonic resonation chamber!" What's your response?

•"But doctor, wouldn't that cause a parabolic destabilization of the fission singularity?"  
•"Yeah? Up yours too, buddy!" √  
•Say nothing, grab a nearby pipe and hit the scientist in the head to knock him out. For all you knew, he was planning to blow up the vault.  
•Say nothing, but slip away before the scientist can continue his rant.

Question 2: While working as an intern in the Clinic, a patient with a strange infection on his foot stumbles through the door. The infection is spreading at an alarming rate, but the doctor has stepped out for a while. What do you do?

•Amputate the foot before the infection spreads  
•Scream for help √  
•Medicate the infected area to the best of your abilities  
•Restrain the patient, and merely observe as the infection spreads

Question 3: You discover a young boy lost in the lower levels of the Vault. He's hungry and frightened, but also appears to be in possession of stolen property. What do you do?

•Give the boy a hug and tell him everything will be OK √  
•Confiscate the property by force, and leave him there as punishment  
•Pick the boy's pocket to take the stolen property for yourself, and leave the boy to his fate  
•Lead the boy to safety, then turn him over to the overseer

Question 4: Congratulations! You made one of the Vault 101 baseball teams! Which position do you prefer?

•Pitcher  
•Catcher  
•Designated Hitter  
•None, you wish the vault had a soccer team √

Question 5: Your grandmother invites you to tea, but you're surprised when she gives you a pistol and orders you to kill another Vault resident. What do you do?

•Obey your elder and kill the Vault resident with the pistol. √  
•Offer your most prized possession for the resident's life.  
•Ask granny for a minigun instead. After all, you don't want to miss.  
•Throw your tea in granny's face.

Question 6: Old Mr. Abernathy has locked himself in his quarters again, and you've been ordered to get him out. How do you proceed?

•Use a bobby pin to pick the lock on the door  
•Trade a Vault hoodlum for his cherry bomb and blow open the lock.  
•Go to the armory, retrieve a laser pistol, and blow the lock off.  
•Walk away, and let the old coot rot. √

Question 7: Oh, no! You've been exposed to radiation, and a mutated hand has grown out of your stomach! What's the best course of treatment?

•A bullet to the brain √  
•Large doses of anti-mutagen agent  
•Prayer. Maybe God will spare you in exchange for a life of pious devotion.  
•Removal of the mutated tissue with a precision laser

Question 8: A fellow Vault 101 resident is in possession of a Grognak the Barbarian comic book, issue number 1. You want it. What's the best way to obtain it?

•Trade the comic book for one of your own valuable possessions  
•Steal the comic book at gunpoint √  
•Sneak into the resident's quarters, and steal the comic book from his desk  
•Slip some knock out drops into the resident's Nuka-Cola, and take the comic book when he's unconscious.

Question 9: You decide it would be fun to play a prank on your father. You enter his private restroom when no one is looking, and...

•Loosen some bolts on some pipes. When the sink is turned on, the room will flood.  
•Put a firecracker in the toilet. That's sure to cause some chaos  
•Break into the locked medicine cabinet and replace his high blood pressure medication with sugar pills √  
•Manipulate the power wattage on his razor, so he'll get an electric shock next time he shaves

Question 10: Who is indisputably the most important person in Vault 101: He who shelters us from the harshness of the atomic wasteland, and to whom we owe everything we have, including our lives?

•The Overseer √  
•The Overseer  
•The Overseer  
•The Overseer


	3. Butch Sucks

When the test was finished, I approached Mr. Brotch's desk.

"WOW. WOW. It say here that you are going to be the vault's Marriage Counselor. Almost makes me want to get married, just to be able to avail myself of your services." Mister Brotch told me the results of my test.

"I am flattered, sir." I told him as I stepped aside and Amata placed her test on the desk. She was told that she was on her way to the administrative track. She turned to me and we exited the classroom, we headed to the diner to get some food.

"Marriage counselor, eh?" Amata questioned as she set down her burger.

"Indeed." I told her as I shot her a suggestive glance.

"Slow down. We are only sixteen." She told me.

"Administrative track, eh? I guess daddy's little girl is going to follow in his footsteps." I spoke after taking a sip of my Nuka Cola.

"Don't call me that." She moaned.

"Oh calm down. No need to twist your panties up."

"Well. Well. Well." I heard a voice enter the diner.

"God damnit." I groaned. Butch stepped from behind me and sat next to me in the booth. My sister sat next to Amata, while Wally and Paul stood on either side of the booth.

"How are the two lovebirds doing?" Butch asked as he pulled a comb from his pocket and began to groom his hair.

"Leave us alone Butch." I told him.

"How many times must I tell you to get your own haircut, Nosebleed? Stop stealing mine." He put his comb away and pulled out his switchblade.

"How many times do I have to tell you that your little gang is complete bullshit? Just give it up, mister hairdresser." I asked him in a calm voice.

"It's barber. Keep talking and your hair won't be the only thing I'll cut." He threatened.

"You going to be a fashion designer as well?"

"Very funny nosebleed." He turned his attention to Amata. "Amata, why do you hang out with this loser. I'm sure Paul and Wally could show you a better time than this kid. They are getting quite lonely without a lovely lady like Liz." He motioned his head to my sister, who was admiring her nails.

"Butch?" I asked.

"What is it Nosebleed?"

"I just wanted to tell you to fuck off." I said, as I pulled a plate from the table and broke it against his face. Amata and I jumped up from the table. I was caught by Wally, but Amata made it to the door.

"Just go!" I shouted to her. Butch got up from the table and stood next to me.

"Let's go speak somewhere else. Nosebleed." He spat between his teeth. I struggled against Wally as Paul walked over and grabbed me as well. I was dragged to the reactor and thrown against the floor. Butch, Wally, and Paul began to kick and stomp on me, while Elizabeth watched. After what seemed like hours of being beaten, the attacks stopped. I looked up and Butch brought out his switchblade, straddled me, preventing escape, and he brought the knife to my face.

"You are going to bleed, bitch." He spat on my face. Then he sliced my cheek. The cut, mixed with his saliva, burned like the fires of hell. After he finished cutting my cheek, he unzipped my suit, down to the waist. He made several long slices across my chest, as well as several short ones. The he pulled the blade away. As soon. As it was withdrawn, it was brought down with unbearable force into my stomach. After the blade was embedded in my stomach, he flicked his wrist, causing more pain. A bloodcurdling scream escaped my lips as he withdrew the blade. The noise echoed in the corridors. Butch stood up and spat, once more, on my face.

"That'll teach you to fuck with the Tunnel Snakes, Nosebleed." Butch growled. I looked at my sister with tear-filled eyes, she simply kept her gaze on her feet.

"Now I'm going to go fuck your sister's brains out." Butch laughed. The door to the reactor room opened and I heard Butch scream 'oh shit!'. I heard the sound of someone being beaten as Amata ran up to me. She fell to her knees and began to cry.

"Hey. Don't worry. I'll be fine." I brought my hand up and ran my fingers through her hair. The overseer stood above me and I heard something being dragged out of the room.

"Officer Gomez. Officer Mack. Bring this young man to James' office." He ordered. My vision blackened.

_**Yep. Marriage councilor. But on another note OHNOES! Butch, how could you? I thought we were friends.**_

_**"Shut up, Nosebleed."**_

_**HEY! This is my section. Stay out!**_

_**"Tunnel Snakes rule!"**_

_**That little bastard. Anyways. Hope you enjoy the show.**_

_**"Gary?"**_

_**How the hell did you get here?**_

_**"GARY!"**_

_**Oh crap. Well, Bye guys!**_

_**"Gary!"**_

_**Leave me alone.**_

_**Later Days**_

_**-H**_


	4. Gaarrryyy

I awoke and heard my father screaming, which if you knew him, was something that almost never happened.

"I demand that Butch be punished for this!" He shouted.

"James. I understand what he did to your son. I would love to wring the little shit's neck." Officer Gomez told my father in a calm voice.

"Then do something."

"The overseer would never allow it. I assure you, James, there will be a very severe punishment. An assault of this caliber won't accepted. I am just saying, don't be disappointed when the punishment isn't what you expected. You know the overseer."

"I...alright, Gomez. Please leave so I may take care of my son." My father asked. Officer Gomez exited the room, but Amata took his place.

"How is he doing, sir?"

"Well, he has multiple cuts on his torso and face. The blood and saliva was somewhat difficult to wash off. My son is a trooper, I'm sure he will have scars, but he should heal in time. Thank you for asking, Amata."

"That is good."

"I am afraid he won't be well enough for any of your 'activities' for a little while."

"Sir! How did you?"

"I am a doctor. These things are apparent to me during your check ups."

"Well...I can explain."

"Don't. Your father won't here any of this."

"Thank you sir." Amata finished. She left the room and my father approached the intercom.

"Officer Gomez?"

"Yes, James?" Gomez replied, from the other end.

"Could you bring Elizabeth to me?"

"Okay." Gomez ended the conversation. My father turned around and saw me awake.

"My god, son. You're awake!"

"Was I not supposed to wake up?" I questioned.

"I just didn't expect you to wake up so early."

"How long has it been?"

"Three days." He replied.

"Three days! Damn!" I yawned. "I am pretty tired."

"It's the medicine. A side effect is drowsiness." He laughed.

**_Hooray! Hunter is okay. Hi guys! I was bored, so I decided to put this up. I might update a few more stories, but I am kinda hungry._**

**_"Gaaarrryyyy."_**

**_Oh, for the love of!_**

**_"GARY!"_**

**_Ahh! there is more of them!_**

**_"Garry?"_**

**_Gotta go. Bye!_**

**_-H_**


	5. Didn't See That Coming

I awoke and a horrendous sight met my eyes

"What's up, nosebleed?" Butch asked.

"Fuck off Butch." I told him.

"Watch it, nosebleed. We might 'redesign' your girlfriends face." He threatened.

"Where is she, Butch?" I shouted.

"Hunter!" I heard screaming in the other room.

"Amata!" I shouted back. A hand reached my face and was quickly removed by a stinging pain. More screaming came from the other room, a mix of pain and fear.

"The overseer will never let you get away with this." I growled. Butch stepped to the side, revealing Alphonse Almodovar's corpse, beaten and bloody, on the floor.

"I don't need to worry about him." Butch smiled. A door opened and I saw Wally dragging Amata into the room. She was cut up, beaten. She stood up and looked me in the eye. In here eyes I saw the look of betrayal.

"How could you let them do this to me?" She wimpered.

"Bring in the other one." Butch commanded. Paul walked through the same door, dragging my sister, in the same state as Amata.

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL WRING YOUR NECK FOR THIS YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" I shouted. Butch simply leaned closer to my face.

"This was all your doing." He whispered. I looked down at my hands. Resting in my right palm was a switchblade.

"No. No." I shook my head.

_**Oh my! Guess we didn't see that coming.**_

_**Do you have any Nuka Cola Quantum?**_

_**God da- How do you people keep getting in here?**_

_**Did you know that it makes your pee blue?**_

_**Gaarrryyy**_

_**I. Hate. You. All.**_

_**-H**_


	6. Twas all a Dream

"NOOOOO!" I screamed as I shot out of bed. I was met by searing pain as I woke.

"Oh god. It was just a nightmare." I spoke to myself as I layed back down. I looked around and saw that I was in my father's office. The door opened and Amata, Officer Gomez, and my father ran into the room.

"Son. Are you alright?" My dad asked.

"Yeah. I...it was just a nightmare."

"You were shouting really loud. I heard it all the way from my room." Amata told me.

"Well then. Try to get some sleep." My dad told me.

"Officer Gomez." He began.

"Don't worry, James. I will guard the door to the room." Officer Gomez told him.

"Can I stay here?" Amata asked.

"Sure." My father nodded. "If he is up to it." He added, smiling.

"Sure." I told her. My father and Officer Gomez exited the room. The door shut behind them and Amata sat in a chair next to the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I am sitting."

"I am ashamed of you." I told her.

"What did I?"

"Get in here." I scooted to one side of the bed.

"What?"

"You heard me." I patted the empty space next to me. Amata got up and into the bed.

"Isn't that better?"

"Very."

_**Twas all a dream. Yep. This is the last chapter when Hunter is sixteen. **_


	7. The Escape

"Wake up. Come on. Wake up!" I heard Amata. She sounded worried. I shot up in my bed.

"What...oh Amata. How weird? I was just dreaming about you." I rubbed my eyes.

"Don't joke like that right now." She told me.

"What happened?"

"Your dad...he left the vault."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The vault is open and your father is gone. He went into the wasteland."

"No shit?!"

"You mean he didn't tell you?"

"No he didn't. He always said this place wasn't perfect I guess I never thought he had the gall." I admitted, as I zipped up my jumpsuit. "Well I guess this won't be easy."

"No it wont. The door has been locked tight, which, i guess doesn't mean anything. Also, my fathers men...they...they killed Jonas."

"Which Officer?"

"Wally Mack's brother."

"Alright Then." I said as I picked up my baseball.

"Also, I stole my fathers gun." Amata held out the pistol.

"Keep it. If anybody touches you, or does anything, you shoot them."

"I don't know if I can."

"Doesn't have to kill them. Shoot 'em in the knee." I filled my backpack with my jumpsuits, my first aid kit, my baseball and mitt, my BB gun and lastly, all my BB's. I put a lighter in my chest pocket.

"Go, Amata. Get to the door and meet me there." I commanded.

"If I don't make it, then don't wait for me." She said.

"Don't worry Amata. You know how much it takes to get me down." I told her as I put on my aviators. She ran out of the room and I slowly followed after. When I exited my room and turned the corner, not Amata was waiting for me, but a security guard.

"Stop right there you little shit!" He yelled. Several radroaches appeared by his feet and began jumping at his legs.

"Agh! Damnit!" He screamed. He stood there, swatting at the roaches, to no avail. They got the best of him and he was on the ground, bleeding within seconds. I quickly stomped the roaches and stood above his corpse. I removed his helmet and placed it on my head. I also removed his belt and protective vest. I donned the vest and slung the belt across my shoulder. I found his firearm and placed it in the holster on my own belt. The alarms blared and the overseer's orders rang throughout the halls as I walked. I was soon stopped by Butch. My sister tailed behind him.

"Elizabeth, the Overseer's men are looking for us. Dad went into the wasteland. We need to follow him because the overseer is not going to let us stay here.

"First, You gotta help me man." Butch pleaded. "My mom is trapped in there with the radroaches."

"Are you serious? After all the shit you put me through, you expect me to help you?"

"Listen, I know I was a jackass in the past, but it's my mom in there."

"Hunter please help." My sister added. I looked at the two for a second, before walking towards his room. I heard his mother shouting as I stepped through the door. I walked into her room and swung my bat down upon one of the roaches. Another turned and jumped at me, I replied to its advance by kicking it across the room. I simply stomped on the third. After the roaches were taken care of, Butch's mother walked into their living room and Butch ran towards me.

"Thanks man. You're the best." He hugged me.

"You coming or not?" I asked him and my sister. Elizabeth stepped to my side.

"Come on Butch. We can start a gang up there. The baddest gang in the waists." I teased him with the option. He pulled his switchblade out of his pocket.

"Let's do this." He grinned.

**_Hooray! Hunter forgave Butch (even though Hunter sports some nasty scars). _**

**_-H_**


End file.
